


This Barren Road

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [40]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Andy finds out his sex life is in a magazine, F/M, done up rock stars, everyone's talking about super evil zacky, sister gab sessions, tour will get so real, violet wants some syn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The group finally convinces Violet."I guess it's settled then...I'm touring with Avenged fucking Sevenfold."





	This Barren Road

Sunday evening Jade had to stop by Violet's to spill the beans. When Vi opened the door, Jade rushed in and turned to her, a giddy schoolgirl look on her face, "He said it."  
Violet narrowed her eyes, "I think I know what you mean, but there's no way. It's fucking Synyster. Impossible."  
"I know. I know. I pinched myself like twenty times. This is real. Actually happening. Synyster fucking Gates is in love with me," She was practically hyperventilating now.  
"Awwww," Violet didn't usually dig the romantic gooey stuff, but when it meant one of her good friends and her sister were happy together, it made her happy, "How'd he tell you?"

They sat down at the breakfast table over some whiskey, "We'd just finished having sex. He just captured me with those big brown eyes and told me."  
"Wow, you actually _are_ in love. Gross," Violet laughed, seeing the ridiculous look on her sister's face, "And the rest of the weekend...?"  
"Dinner, dancing, romance. It was...crazy. You know Syn. When he's dead set on something it's going to be perfect."

Violet hummed in agreement, still wondering to herself what a night with Synyster Gates would be like.

"It was nice to spend yesterday with him. Don't think we've ever just...talked that much. Just us....which, by the way, you know he tells me everything--"  
Violet's smile left and she looked away, huffing, "J...okay what did he say?"  
"Nu-uh, you know how this works."

She grinned again, thinking back to the previous night, "A drunk Zacky shows up at my door, dressed like he stepped out of the dreams of a twenty five year old me--belts and hair and make up and gloves--and he fucking tells me ' _super evil Zacky's here_.' I almost fainted." Jade had heard this part, but she still grinned, thinking that must've been one wild thing to witness, "And he proceeds to order me around, tell me what he's gonna do to me, we smack each other around, he fucks me, and I drew blood. And then he told me he loves me."  
Jade was cracking up by the end, just because of how Violet was telling it and clearly turned on all over again, "I can't picture it, not Zack."  
"I know. That's why it was _so. fucking. hot."_  
"So Syn claims that you guys claimed he meant it as friends? Not lovers?"  
"Me too. I said it back."  
"What!?" Syn had left that out apparently. Or maybe she hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying so much as the lips that were saying it.

"And it's more like friends _and_ lovers. Like him and Syn. They love each other. Not a big deal. The key is that we're not, ya know,  _IN_ love."  
Jade rolled her eyes, "You can't possibly believe it's really the same. This doesn't mean you're just gonna fuck him whenever you want, right?"  
"No..." She sighed, "I know that to keep it the way it is this should be a rare occurrence....did he tell you about the _last_ time?"  
Jade got a naughty look on her face, "No."

Violet's head fell back for a second, "It was the night before Matt started ignoring me," They had already discussed that at length, "I sucked off Zacky on the porch and we come into my bedroom and there's Matt on the bed. We all start messing around and Zacky tells me I can have whatever I want, but I have to tell him."  
Jade's jaw dropped, "Damn. What did you come up with?"

"I asked him to kiss Matt."

She almost choked on her drink, "Ohhhh, Violet. You naughty girl." That was going to be an interesting image in her head for awhile, "Good as it sounds?"  
Violet bit her lip and nodded, "Better than even _I_ could've imagined...and then we got each other off. No fucking. I was proud of myself."  
Jade laughed hysterically, "Technically, for you, I guess that's called self restraint."  
Violet was getting into their gab session, "You know who didn't have any self restraint the other day in a room with Zack?" She smirked.  
Jade was clueless.  
"Synyster."  
Jade's face got serious, "Fucking Christ, that guy. How is any human this hot?! Fuck I hope I get to watch one day..."  
"You and me both, sister."

  
  
The guys one by one started peering over at the kitchen as Gates started humming and whistling and mumbling as he made himself dinner. Eventually he looked up innocently to find them all staring.  
"What? It was a good fucking weekend." He started cutting up some vegetables, "Zacky wasn't the only one that said the big three last night."

The whole band was in the kitchen in an instant.

"Okay, who stole my guitarist and who is this weirdo!?" Shadows gestured at him.  
As usual, Syn was matter of fact, "I fucking love her and it's clear as day. Might as well tell her."  
"This didn't happen in the middle of sex by any chance, did it?" Brooks looked over at him like an old wise man.  
Syn's face changed slightly as he glanced up, "After...well, with me I guess it's more like in the middle of--wait, why?"  
Brooks laughed, "Classic. That's when guys typically say it, if they say it first." Everyone else nodded.  
Gates sighed, "I had planned it ahead of time, guys. Wasn't sure when the right moment was going to be, but I knew I wanted to tell her this weekend. Jeez."  
  
Two weeks later they had another song done and were planning a video shoot for "God Hates Us." Their closest friends, fellow band members, family, and co-workers had given their condolences after Metal Hammer came out. Many other media outlets crassly tried to get another interview about it, only to be hung up on. Lzzy even texted her.  
  
- _just read MH. i can't believe you guys had to go through that, i'm so sorry. I know you guys probably wanna be left alone about it, but I felt like I had to say something. Msg me if you ever need anything-_  
_-thank you, Lzzy. We appreciate it._ -  
  
Dealing with it all over again had Shadows and Shade ever-so-carefully getting closer. Violet was _very_ glad it was still cold and he was always wearing sleeves--but his hair was just about the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen and he would run his big hands through it and she'd sometimes actually get up and have to leave the room. He was at least not pet naming her and he didn't make eyes at her anymore. They did start to flirt a little more, since Matt didn't want Zacky to get all her attention. He was often a little dorky about it, which made it that much cuter.  
  
***  
BVB Tour Bus, Texas.

  
CC threw the magazine at their sleeping lead singer. In a flurry of skinny legs and arms, followed by questioning blue eyes, Andy was sitting up, wondering what had just been thrown at his face. He looked down to find his goddess staring up at him from the cover...next to her huge man toy.

"Read it." The rest of them had already read it, a bunch of spiky haired, tattooed, hungover rock stars huddling around a magazine in the middle of a truck stop.  
He cleared his throat, doing his scowl/arched eyebrow/I-take-myself-too-seriously look, and began reading to his dismay, "Oh my god fuck. What the shit did I get in the middle of? She miscarried!?" As he kept reading, though, his mouth dropped open before it curved into his lopsided smile, "Dude, I'm in Metal Hammer."

Ashley cackled, "Yeah, Synyster fucking Gates pretty much just told the world you two have fucked. Not sure if you're horrified or honored, but we think it's fucking hilarious."  
"Of course I'm honored. You know I'd love to shout it from the rooftops if I could. I dream about that night all the fucking time."

Jake hung onto Ashley's shoulder, trying not to fall over from laughing so hard, "She walked back into the Hard Rock and _owned_ that shit. It was everywhere! Apparently she was pretty proud of herself."  
Andy was trying to find any more pictures of her that might be in the magazine, "As she should be. The woman's a fucking sex goddess. Knows what she wants and I was it." His eyes didn't leave the magazine and his voice didn't falter, so it would sound like he was just listing facts and not inflating his own ego.  
"Yeah, and that filthy mouth of yours," CC was recovering from the giggle fest as well. Andy had been bragging about it for weeks, mentioning that she had wanted him to talk dirty to her.  
Andy just sighed, hoping that one day they'd get another night together.  
  
***  
In early March, they took two days to shoot 'God Hates Us'. Violet hadn't seen the guys all done up in awhile and she tried to hide how much it got her going. Fortunately, since this part wasn't really a big part of her job--she set it up but then handed it over to the video producer they had chosen. But Friday night they all went out to a bar and they all looked _fantastic_. Gates of course brought Jade along, so she tried not to stare. They had all been going out a lot lately, since cooping them up in a studio often gave them cabin fever. And they were all single except for Syn, so the guys were more than eager to get out. Most of the time it was just them getting drunk and doing whatever--karaoke, dancing, pool, going to premiers and making scenes--but sometimes the guys would leave with girls. Brooks got himself out there again.

Johnny and even Zacky every now and then disappeared with girls or took them back to their place. Not Shadows or Violet, though.

By the time they were out drinking after the video shoot, it had been over a month and a half since she and Shads and Zacky had their fun together and she wondered how he was doing it. She had "seen" Raven the night before, after their first day of shooting, but the way he was looking it may as well have not happened.

Shadows had his backwards hat over his shoulder length hair and his dimples were firing in full force as they sat in a crowded bar packed into a booth in the corner. As always, she was smushed between Matt and Zacky. It was warm enough in the bar that Matt had taken off his sweatshirt to reveal his ripped arms that kept brushing up against her. Zack had just gotten a haircut for the video, short and adorable--done just like the live at the LBC DVD. She did her best not to show her discomfort, and after a couple of drinks she was a little better, although also a little flirtier.

"You guys gotta start thinking about touring. When do you guys wanna leave?" What she really wanted to get to the bottom of was whether or not she'd be going with them.  
Gates hugged Jade closer, not wanting to think about being without her for so long, "The album should be done by the end of the month. We should do another video with the release of another single. Have a party. Answer everyone's dumb questions about whatever the fuck we've done wrong this time...May?"

Zacky grinned and licked at his snakebites, "We should tour with Black Veil Brides that way Violet has somebody to fuck so she's not attacking us every night."  
Violet blushed deeply and poked him in the ribs, "You'd still have to put up with me sometimes, cutie." Now Zack blushed.  
"So is it official then? You'll go with us?" When she looked up, Shads was pointing his dimples right at her.  
She swallowed, very nervous, "I don't know guys...I'm not sure that's a--"  
"C'mon, Vi! We don't care that it's a terrible decision! You on stage with us is just such a trip! Can you imagine doing WWIM every fucking night to thousands of screaming fans?"  
Violet smiled as she looked over at Christ. It was only what she had dreamt about her whole life, "My job guys--"  
Brooks stopped her, "We know how your job works. You work when you want to work. Do it on and off--couple months at a time. Victory will be happy because you're out there making a name for yourself. Raven, will you part with your other half?"

When Raven's eyes met Violet's, there was a half sad, half proud look on his face, "Shade, I'll miss the ever living shit out of you, but you're doing this. I'll pack your shit and throw you on their bus if I have to. You don't pass up chances like this, no matter what the stakes." The table cheered at Raven's perfect speech.  
Violet looked wide eyed around the table, "I guess it's settled then...I'm touring with Avenged fucking Sevenfold."  
They all clapped and Raven yelled for a round of shots.


End file.
